


No more supply closets, Steven!

by NatalieRyan



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Boys In Love, Closet Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Slash, Top Steve McGarrett
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 14:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12728178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatalieRyan/pseuds/NatalieRyan
Summary: "Steven!" Danny growled low and Steve stopped with what he was doing. One look at Danny and he knew, the blonde was pissed."The supply closet, Steven?! Really? What's wrong with waiting for a few more hours and our bed?"





	No more supply closets, Steven!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, long time ago I said to myself that I'm not gonna write a smutfic, but look at me, actually writing one... I hope I did the idea in my head some justice, and that you'll enjoy it as much as I did while I was writing it :)

Steve didn't know how it happened. It was just another day in the office. But then Danny had to drop the Camaro keys. And bend to retrieve it. Steve lost it then. Watching Danny was not a problem these days, they were already out and proud, he could stare at his boyfriend as long as he liked.

 

Steve could usually control himself. He was long past the phase of coming in his pants as a teenager when he saw Danny and imagined him in every sex pose possible. He'd jerk off at night, thinking of Danny doing that for him, or maybe going down on him and finishing him off with just his mouth. Or maybe riding him slowly at first, then picking up the pace, to bring ultimate pleasure to both of them. Fucking himself on Steve, dancing a slow sexy dance, oblivious to everything else around them.

  
And damn him if Steve wasn't flustered. Danny had no idea what it did to Steve to see him like that. Or maybe he knew just didn't want to acknowledge it. He'd always wear those tight pants _and that swagger_... Steve could feel all blood rushing south and he tried, he damn well tried to contain himself from pouncing his partner, his boyfriend, and taking him in broad daylight.

  
In front of the Palace.

  
But, there was nothing wrong with doing it somewhere secluded and damn if Steve could wait until they were both home.

  
No active case at the moment, and Steve was sure Lou and the others could hold the fort for a while, because there was this need inside him he couldn't wait anymore.  
He literally was drooling, ogling Danny. _And those muscles..._ Flexing with every small and controlled move.

  
...

  
Danny was oblivious to his horny boyfriend behind him when he bent to pick up the keys from his car. If he was honest to himself he was a little bit distracted when he dropped the keys, because this was one of the occasions when he got to drive his car and oh, well Steve had that goofy smile on him the whole morning that stirred something deep inside Danny's belly. And he was happy because of it.

  
Danny's heart was literally singing ever since they moved their thing to a new level. They were boyfriends. And ever since that happened Danny changed. Not entirely, but there was this different glow about him, he smiled more, he was more positive, and even more productive. But he was also very distracted on occasions. Having a 6'1" tall boyfriend, all tanned and muscled, tattoos, _hot damn_ , and well the rest of his body, too, kept Danny easily distracted.

  
Right now he was suddenly distracted from picking up his keys, holding himself in a bent position a little too long because he could feel Steve's eyes roaming over his _ehm_ \- ass and maybe he put an extra effort in flexing more just to rile Steve up.

 

What Danny didn't realize was that he just poked the bear, and the wild, primal instinct in Steve.

  
He felt more than heard Steve shuffling behind him and suddenly he was taken by his hand, roughly.

  
…

  
Danny could feel the heat radiating off Steve and he knew, he knew his partner all too well. Steve already set his mind to get his way with him right now and if Danny was a little bit honest with himself, he had a hard-on ever since he saw that goofy smile on Steve in the car.

  
Since Danny was getting on with the program it wasn't long before Steve had him shoved, literally, in the supply closet. He then locked the door and stopped for a second to give Danny an overall inspection. Judging by the massive bulge in Danny's pants, Steve already knew that this would be memorable. He so loved Danny when he got on the same page with him.

  
Steve slowly stepped towards Danny, and cupped his cheeks with both hands. For all the speed with which he brought them in the supply closet, Steve took his time exploring the mouth and the face of his lover. He kissed Danny long, and hard, then gently peppered him with kisses on his nose, cheeks, forehead and those stupidly sexy sandy eyelashes.

  
To say Danny was turned on would be an understatement. When his brain kicked in gear and the rush of his Neanderthal's attack subsided a little Danny realized they were in the supply closet.

  
_The fucking supply closet._

 

"What's all this Steven?"

  
"What does it look like to you, baby?" Steve purred in his ear, where he was kissing Danny’s earlobe, gently sucking on it.

  
Danny tried hard to concentrate on what he was going to say to Steve but the guy was a walking distraction and when he wanted to achieve something he worked for it hard. And now he worked on getting Danny hard.

  
"Steven!" Danny growled low and Steve stopped with what he was doing. One look at Danny and he knew, the blonde was pissed.

  
"The supply closet, Steven?! Really? What's wrong with waiting for a few more hours and our bed?"

  
"What's wrong is that you had to provoke me, Daniel, with that tight ass of yours in those ridiculously fitting pants. It just begs to have my dick inside you. And right now I'm gonna take what's mine."

  
"Possessive much, are we?" Danny playfully winked and by the smug smile on Steve's face Danny knew he hit a nerve.

  
"Oh, baby, you have no idea how much. All I could think of was taking you hard and fast for all to see, getting my dick up your ass to the hilt. But, public indecency and all that. First thought was the supply closet."

  
"Mhm, babe look at all these rags, buckets, brooms... I can see the appeal to fuck me here. Such an animal, McGarrett." Danny growled Steve's last name and that unleashed the beast inside Steve to start full blown attack on Danny.

  
He plundered Danny's mouth, tasting coffee and a mix of cocoa puffs and malasadas. That turned Steve on even more and as he continued kissing Danny he started unbuttoning his navy blue shirt. The shirt was also tight and stuck at all the right places.

  
"Mmm, these tight clothes, Danny. They drive me crazy. All day, every day. Sometimes I wish criminals take a vacation or something, because I want to fuck you until you forget your own name." Steve was whispering low against Danny's neck as he fumbled with the buttons of the shirt.

  
Kissing, nipping and licking at Danny's neck and throat, continuing with the collarbone and repeating the actions backwards. Steve knew how to make Danny a gooey pile on the floor and right now he was on the right path.

  
Steve took a moment to stare at the expanse of Danny's body that was covered with shirts most of the time. Steve took his time drinking Danny in, his pecs, his abs, and the v shape of his muscles that led to something that was hidden from Steve's sight for the moment.

  
Steve took in every little detail of Danny's body as it was before he removed the shirt completely.

  
Danny was trying hard to stay focused, but with Steve's eyes practically fucking into him, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything except the attention his man gave to him.

  
All that could be heard were their erratic breathing, gasps and moans.

  
When the shirt was finally removed from his shoulders, Danny felt like he was going to pass out. Steve obviously wanted to take things slowly this time, and it was killing Danny.  
Steve could see sweat already broke on Danny's body and judging by his clipped breathing, Danny was breaking on the inside. _Good._

  
"Mmm, you are such a wreck, baby. If only you could see yourself..." Steve's low and seductive voice went straight to Danny's balls and his cock twitched in his pants.

  
Ever the hawk, Steve noticed the movement and continued with what he had in mind. Danny whimpered as Steve's hands traced the skin on his abdomen, caressing over his abs, and dipping lower.

  
Steve knew where to touch Danny to make him writhe against him and the way Danny's chest was heaving, gave him enough purchase to finally pay special attention to Danny's nipples.

  
Danny's body was on fire as Steve's calloused fingers tweaked at his nipples, sending a surge of pleasure through his whole body.

  
Steve pushed at Danny and the blonde ended up with his back against the far wall. Danny set his palms flat on the wall for purchase, as Steve continued his slow and sensual attack. The longer Steve touched and observed, the more Danny was falling apart.

  
Steve unbuckled the belt of Danny's pants, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. One of his hands snaked inside Danny's boxers and started working the hot muscle with expert moves. At the same time Steve's hands closed over Danny's cock, Steve took the left nipple in his mouth. The dual sensation and the heightened sensitivity of Danny's body caused the detective to buck into Steve's touch and to scream in pleasure.

  
It looked like the scream made Steve give the same attention to the other nipple before he pulled off Danny's body, just his hand jerking Danny off. Being the taller one in the relationship gave Steve a lot of opportunities to look at his lover from above and marvel at the beautiful creature he was not sure he deserved, but it was his. To observe the changes on Danny’s face while they made love, when they decided to do it rough, or when they were just looking at each other, and doing nothing.

  
Right now, Steve was looking at Danny with his eyes closed, mouth open, trying to work through the pleasure caused by him, Steve.

  
Steve was so desperate to see Danny's eyes that he tugged at his cock a little bit too forcefully. As if on cue Danny opened his eyes, staring daggers at Steve for what he did.

  
"Sorry, sweetheart. Just wanted to see your eyes."

  
"And since... aaah... you can't ask nicely... oh… ugh..."

  
Danny was finding it hard to think of coherent sentences. He was always the louder one in bed, always naturally expressing himself, just like he did in everyday life with rants, but his brain had short circuited the moment Steve got him in the supply closet, and Danny was finding it hard to get his brain back on track.

  
"If you keep doing this... Steve!" Danny's shout tugged at a string in Steve's cock and with the heel of his other hand he had to rearrange himself in his pants lest he wanted to come all too soon.

  
"What was that, baby? You were saying?"

  
"I was saying if you keep doing that.... uuuuh... I'm not gonna last long."

  
"Oh."

  
Danny stared daggers again at Steve and his monosyllabic answer, but his partner had mercy on him and stopped with what he was doing.

  
Danny took a few seconds to collect himself while Steve took his clothes off before removing Danny's pants and boxers in one swift movement, taking his shoes and socks with them.

  
Now as they were both naked and with a look full of lust and heat in their eyes, Steve came closer, looming over Danny, hands on his hips.

  
"Are you okay, Danno?" Steve asked, now looking concerned.

  
"Yeah, yeah. I was just taking a breather."

  
"Good." Steve nuzzled Danny's cheek as he worked a path up and down Danny’s sides, then the hips and coming to rest on Danny's perfect and plump globes.

  
"I love you, you know that, right?"

  
"I love you, too, Steve."

  
Steve took that as a cue to move forward from where he stopped and grinding his hips against Danny, he took Danny's face in his hands again, kissing him until they were both out of breath.

  
Steve noticed with the corner of his eye while shedding his clothes off himself that there was a desk in the middle of the room, probably well stocked with things the cleaning crew needed. But, right now, he was in the need of that desk.

  
Steve’s needs took hold of him and he tugged again at Danny's hand until he had him against the desk, turning him with his back against Steve.

  
Danny was panting by the sheer force of nature Steve was and how he managed to jump from one end to the other. He was holding his palms on the wooden surface waiting for the SEAL to make the next move.

  
He wasn't disappointed when the SEAL was back with a bottle of lube. Danny smiled inwardly at how well prepared Steve was for any kind of situation. He could see the use of the pockets in the cargo pants.

  
"You were really in the boy scouts, weren't you, babe?" Danny chuckled.

  
"What can I say, Danno. Never go unprepared for a mission."

  
"Oh, so I am a mission for you, Sir?" That question asked in an innocent kind of way stirred something inside Steve and he growled before he pounced on Danny.

  
"You should know by now Danny, what that pretty little mouth does to me when you call me 'Sir'." Steve said as he pushed a finger inside Danny's ass.

  
“Oh, shit.”

  
The detective widened his stance and bent a little more forward, the feeling of Steve's finger working inside him overwhelming. The surge of pleasure coupled with Steve's other hand caressing his ass cheek was enough to get him worked up quickly enough.

  
When Steve could feel Danny was ready, he added a second finger, reveling in the moans and gasps that came from Danny's mouth. Soon enough he could see Danny fucking himself on the fingers and if that was not a beautiful sight…

  
He hooked his fingers and came to brush over Danny's prostate, when his partner screamed in pleasure again.

  
"Steve!"

  
Steve's growl reverberated in the small space of the supply closet.

  
"You have no idea what that does to me. The way you say my name when I have you in my mercy, my fingers fucking your ass, and your enjoyment."

 

"Keep talking like that, Steve, and we'll never get to the main event."

  
"Fair enough." Steve said as he bent to kiss between Danny's shoulder blades, leaving a heated trail of small nips and kisses down Danny's spine. Suddenly Steve looped one arm over Danny’s stomach and pulled Danny flush against him, Danny’s back colliding with Steve’s chest.

  
The slight change of angle as Danny now held on dear life on Steve’s arm that was slung over his stomach meant that Steve’s fingers brushed over the gland repeatedly and sparks of pleasure were going straight to Danny’s erection.

  
"Oh, God, Steve! Yes, there! Right there!"

  
"Am I hitting the good spot?" Steve asked, not able to hide the laugh from his voice as he graduated to three fingers, brushing Danny's prostate with every thrust.

  
Danny didn’t answer, but the way he was slowly going limp under Steve’s ministrations told him all. Besides, it was a rhetorical question.

  
Danny tried hard not to let himself be carried away and to participate more actively in what was turning into one of the most amazing sex sessions he had in his life, but the things Steve did to him, left little to no room for an argument. He was obviously trying to satisfy his need of Danny by pleasuring him and bringing him to 7th Heaven.

  
Danny felt the loss of Steve's fingers, but the sound of Steve jerking off and coating his cock with lube left him with the promise he would not be left empty for soon. To prove him right, Steve gently pushed Danny and the blonde landed on the desk, chest first.

  
Steve lined up to Danny's waiting hole, his left hand guiding his cock to enter Danny's ass, while the other hand kept a painful grip on Danny's hip to keep him in place. He felt Danny trying to shift underneath him, but a last second thought had him bracketing Danny's legs between his, keeping him down with a bruising grip on the hips.

  
Danny sighed, and relaxed under his boyfriend. Steve pushed slowly into the tight heat of Danny's ass. He took his time, going slowly, not wanting to hurt Danny.

  
“You are so tight, baby, so hot…” He whispered lowly, and Danny could only hum in response.

  
When his cock was flush with Danny's ass, Steve stopped for a couple of minutes, allowing Danny to adjust, taking in the scene in front of him - Danny bent over the desk, legs trapped between Steve's, ass high in the air filled by Steve's cock, skin glistening with sweat....

  
When Steve felt Danny squirming, he put a palm flat on Danny's spine, holding his hip with the other and pulled out of him before plunging in harder.

  
Steve set a pace that sent Danny into a moaning frenzy on the desk. A glorious mess plastered on the wooden surface, while Steve witnessed his cock disappearing inside Danny's ass.

  
The keening, grunting and moaning spurred Steve on picking up his pace and soon enough he was rocking inside Danny with a forceful rhythm that was sure to leave Danny trouble with walking for the next few days.

  
Danny whined as Steve pulled out of him with a wet sound, but soon he was turned around, facing Steve. And damn, did Steve have a dark look in his eyes like he was gonna devour him.

  
Steve's hands came to rest on his spine, and slowly moved downwards until they were cupping his ass cheeks. With one swift motion Steve lifted Danny and impaled him on his cock.

Danny squeaked in surprise and then let out a long and deep moan as Steve's cock hit his prostate like a bull's eye.

  
Steve gave a few probe thrusts into Danny and then walked them to the desk, getting Danny to sit on it while he fucked him hard and fast.

  
Danny's snaked his arms around Steve's neck, his head in the space between the neck and the shoulder, inhaling the smell of sweat, sex and Steve while he rocked Danny's world.

  
Danny was overly sensitive with the meticulous and piece by piece attack from Steve. Both of them were panting, breaths hitching from time to time, pleasure running through their bodies. Both were close, and Steve doubled his efforts with which he fucked into Danny, while repeating “Danny, Danny, Danny”, like a mantra. His boyfriend was on the same page, as the only thing he could muster was “Oh, Steve” and “Fuck, Steve”. It was music for the ears, the sound of sex proving to be a powerful high.

  
Danny’s ass was clenching around his dick and Steve could see Danny was close. With one hand still on Danny’s spine, Steve took Danny’s neglected cock in the other, hand moving in time with his thrusts.

  
Danny was trembling as his release approached, Steve speeding up his hand on Danny’s dick. Soon enough Danny was seeing stars as he came between them, painting their stomachs and chests with come. Going limp in Steve’s hands once again gave Steve all the purchase he needed.

  
Pushing Danny again, now with his back to the desk, Steve continued pounding in him, his hands either side of Danny’s body. It took only a few thrusts for Steve to empty himself inside Danny.

  
Steve pulled away from Danny with a grunt of pleasure, his limbs weak from the exertion. Danny was still unresponsive, lying on the desk, looking at Steve with glassy eyes. It occurred to Steve that he may have pushed Danny’s limits with what they just did.

  
“Hey, Danno, are you okay?”

  
Steve bit his lip in worry, seeing as his partner didn’t respond to his question. But seconds later, Danny released one of those cute giggles he always did and soon enough he was trying to catch his breath. Leave it to Danny to be totally spent from sex, but not enough as to not laugh.

  
“Danno, care to tell me what’s so funny?”

  
“You broke me, you animal, and now you ask me if I’m okay? I mean what question is that?”

  
“I’ll give you that, yes.” Steve said, running his thumb over Danny’s cheek in a soothing gesture, smiling at the blonde sprawled on the desk. “What do you say, we clean up and then go home?”

  
“Nah, I’ll be good. Just give me 10 minutes to gather myself.”

  
“I insist, baby. If you could see yourself now, you’d understand.”

  
Danny huffed a laugh and nodded, agreeing with Steve’s assessment.

  
“But, how will you do that, I mean, look at the mess we just created, both on us and here. How are we gonna get outside and clean ourselves before we go home?”

  
Steve paled at Danny’s question, like a deer caught in the headlights. “See, I didn’t think of that…”

  
“You didn’t think… Of course you didn’t think. You never think.” Danny slowly lifted himself off the position he was on the desk, trying to work on the kinks in his muscles, his ass aching from the movement, but in a good way.

  
“Seeing as we’ll spend some time here, I’d say get comfortable, Super SEAL. And just so you know, no more supply closets, Steven!”

  
Steve just nodded, shutting up Danny effectively with a kiss.


End file.
